1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel apparatus installed in a game machine such as a slot machine. The present invention can widely be used for improving enjoyability of various kinds of amusement machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a slot machine (reel rotation automatic stop type), a slot section of a pachinko (Japanese upright pinball) machine, or the like, there is provided a reel apparatus which has a plurality of reels and automatically stops rotation of each reel after a predetermined lapse of time from the start of rotation. In general, this reel apparatus has the following configuration.
Namely, the plurality of reels are adapted to rotate independently from each other around a single axis, whereas a plurality of pictures are formed in series on the peripheral surface of each reel along its circumferential direction. Upon a starting operation by a player or the like, these reels simultaneously start rotating. Thereafter, the reels automatically stop in sequence, each placing one of the plurality of pictures at a display window in front of the reel.
In such a so-called automatic stop type reel apparatus, however, a prize would be won only when a combination of pictures appearing in the display windows in front of the reels coincides with a specific picture pattern. Accordingly, the player winning a prize may not always be impressed sufficiently, thus lacking enjoyability.